


Dreamer

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves that Georgie is a dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Dreamer  
Characters: Patrick Drake/Georgie Jones  
Pairing: Patrick/Georgie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Patrick loves that Georgie is a dreamer.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 239 words without title and ending.

*Dreamer* Drabble

His girlfriend’s a dreamer and that’s one of the main things that had attracted him to Georgie Jones in the first place. No matter what anyone said, no matter how many times she reached for the stars and failed, Georgie never gave up.

She was an inspiration to anyone and everyone and, every day that passes Patrick finds himself learning more and more from the woman he loves and who loves him. He loves that Georgie is a dreamer; she balances him out and shows him that he doesn’t have to be skeptical about everyone and everything in the world.

The main thing that he loves about her is that she takes him as he is. Georgie doesn’t try to change him. If she disagrees with something he says or does, she talks to him instead of freaking out about it and that’s why someday when he’s ready to get married, Georgie will be the woman he asks to be his wife.

She understands him in ways that no one else does and he sees her as more than a little girl trying to get out of her parents and older sister’s shadow. Patrick sees Georgie as the one woman that can help him be a better man and even if he doesn’t always act like it, he knows she understands that deep down he’s trying to be the man she deserves and doesn’t rush him to grow up.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
